


Pink

by christinchen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: Prompt: Merlin turning everything pink by sneezing





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for commentfic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/57793.html?thread=13831105#t13831105

When Merlin had thought about possible scenarios of Arthur finding out about his magic, he had imagined lots of yelling, accusations, drawn swords and even nights spend in the dungeons. But this, this wasn't something he could have possibly thought of: Arthur was laughing. And not just laughing, there were tears running down his face, he was holding his stomach in pain and his breathing was uneven and wheezing. 

"You're really a sorcerer!" he exclaimed once he had calmed down a bit.

But before Merlin could answer he sneezed again, this time his boots turned a slightly lighter shade of bright pink than his hair.

Arthur fell out of his chair again, caught in another fit of laughter.

Merlin blew his nose loudly. "I told you I couldn't come to work because I had a cold."

"So, erm..." Arthur tried to control himself, standing up from the floor and taking a few heavy breaths. "Does this happen every time you have a cold?"

"No." Merlin said starting to pick up the things shed in the room, turning them back to their normal color one by one. "The pink is new."

"So things like this have happened before?" Arthur's voice was serious now. And Merlin had the feeling that the idea of yelling hadn't completely wrong.

"Well, sometimes when I'm not in control of my magic things just happen..." he admitted quietly.

"Things like what? It's not just changing colors, right?" Arthur felt a sudden fear, but he wasn't afraid of Merlin, he was afraid for him. Fear that something could happen to his idiot manservant he had come to like. Maybe even more than that. 

"Umm... I accidentally flattened a house." Merlin's voice was small and frightened. "With a tree."

"By sneezing?" Arthur's eyes were wide. 

"Um... no." There was now a very attractive pink blush on Merlin's cheeks that Arthur was sure had nothing to do with his magic problem.

"Will-had-a-hand-down-my-pants." Merlin said in a rush, his eyes never meeting Arthur's. It took Arthur a moment to understand what Merlin had just said and then another to understand what that actually meant. 

Merlin was staring straight at the floor, not even lifting his head when Arthur stood right in front of him. He placed a gentle hand on his face, pushing softly until he could see Merlin's face. He leaned close and pressed an experimental kiss to his lips, pulling back when Merlin remained impassive. 

"What? But... Arthur?" Merlin's eyes were confused, but Arthur could see the desire hidden. He pressed his body closer to Merlin's. 

"Well, I don't see any trees around here."


End file.
